Beaten
by Mel13
Summary: A demon enters one of the charmed ones life that has her fighting for her life and the life of her daughter R&R What do they do when they have to make a desicsion that could affect everything? Finished.Tell me if i should do a sequel.
1. Default Chapter

"Mommy mommy" yelled a little girl with blonde hair. "Look what I did at school!"  
  
"Oh my!" said the women as she took the picture from the young child. "Its beautiful honey"  
  
"I can't wait to show daddy" the little girl said happily as she climbed into the backseat of their car.  
  
"Diane" yelled a voice coming from outside. "Here Alex forgot one of her sneakers"  
  
Diane looked down at her daughter's feet. Her teacher was right. There was only one sneaker on. She was so distracted lately that she couldn't even remember how to take care of her daughter properly.  
  
"Oh thanks" Diane said as she took the sneaker from the woman. She gave her a little smile before she drove off.  
  
"Mommy can I ask you something?" asked Alex as they drove through downtown traffic.  
  
"Sure sweetie" Diane said as she looked in the review mirror.  
  
"Well I asked Melinda today if her daddy hit her mommy to. She said no" as Alex said this tears started filling her eyes. "Mommy is daddy doing something wrong?"  
  
"The poor girl" thought Diane. "She didn't know what was right. She was brought up like this the day she was born. I was to stupid not to take her and get away"  
  
The car slowed down in front of a big three-story house. There was a big picket fence and a tire swing in the front yard tree. The perfect house you could say.  
  
"Daddy look what I made today!" yelled Alex as she ran through the front hall.  
  
A tall man with brown hair and a muscular body came through the kitchen. He scooped his daughter up and held her tight.  
  
"Honey that's great" the man said looking at Diane and then back at Alex. "Sweetie go upstairs and wash up for dinner"  
  
He put the young girl down and she went running up the stairs. The man went towards Diane with a evil grin on his face.  
  
"Nick please" Diane begged as she held up her hands to her face as a shield.  
  
"Now Diane you know the rule. If you are even two minutes late you will get a beaten." Nick said before he started hitting her. Diane tried to fight back but it was useless. She fell onto the floor screaming for her daughter. Nick started kicking her harder and harder until his leg got to tired.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Alex who was standing in the hall where all this happened. "Daddy that is not right. I know now"  
  
Nick turned his attention from his now unconscious wife and to his daughter. He saw hate and fear in her eyes and the tears that trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Honey I explained this to you" Nick said as he took steps toward Alex. "When mommy is bad she has to be punished."  
  
"She didn't do anything wrong daddy. She didn't!" screamed Alex as she rushed for her dad. She threw all her might at his body and started punching him.  
  
"Alex that is quite enough!" Nick said as he picked the little girl up. He took her over to her mom. "Do you want to be bad like mommy to?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "No daddy. I'm sorry"  
  
"That's a good girl. Now lets get dinner ready" Nick said as he took Alex and they walked out of the hall and into the kitchen. Leaving his wife there helpless.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy?" asked a brown-haired little girl as she wandered around the manor. A doll in her hand. "Mommy where are you?"  
  
Suddenly a women grabbed her from behind and twirled her around. The little squealed with delight.  
  
"I found you mommy!" the little girl said as she jumped up and down smiling widely.  
  
"I thought I was suppose to find you this time?" asked the women with a teasing smile on her face.  
  
"Silly mo.." the little girl stopped talking just as she was hit with a premonition.  
  
Her friend Alex was crying in the hall. A strange man was hitting and kicking Alex's mom. Her mom was crying and big bruises were already starting to form on her face and stomach.  
  
The little girl felt weak as she snapped out of it. She was relived to know that her mommy was holding her up or else she would've collapsed.  
  
"Melinda are you okay?" asked the women with a concerned tone in her voice.  
  
"Mommy Alex is in trouble.we have to help her" Melinda said weakley. "I'm tired"  
  
The women carried her daughter of to the couch where Melinda soon fell asleep. She kept looking at her. What did she mean by her friend being in trouble. The preminitions her daughter has never lied. All of a sudden a man with blonde hair orbed into the room.  
  
"Piper honey whats wrong?" asked the man already knowing something was wrong with his wife.  
  
"Its okay Leo, Melinda had a premintion that's all" Piper said trying not to worry her husband.  
  
"What did she see? You know she is not suppose to sleep after she has one" Leo said walking over to Melinda and lifting her off of the couch. "Honey Daddy's home wake up"  
  
"Daddy?" Melinda said tiredly. "Alex is in trouble. Her daddy was hitting her mommy"  
  
"Sweetheart are you sure that is what you saw?" asked Piper.  
  
Melinda nodded. "That was scary"  
  
"I'll go check with the elders" Leo said handing Melinda to Piper. "If Melly saw it, it must be demonic"  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that evening Piper and Melinda were watching cartoons and eating their dinner.  
  
"Mom I like this cartoon. Bugs Bunny is really funny" Melinda said happily.  
  
"I like him to" Piper said smiling knowing that Melinda forgot about the premintion for awhile. "Here eat more macaroni"  
  
Leo orbed in then with a look on his face that didn't look good.  
  
"It is a demon. His name is Manim. He posses good husbands and turns them evil. He stays into that body until he kills the wife. Beating her to death."  
  
"Is there a vanquishing spell or anything?" asked Piper jumping up.  
  
Leo shook his head. "No. Not yet at least. The spell will only appear when he has killed a numerous number. We don't know that number yet."  
  
"Who makes up these stupid rules anyway" Piper said angrily throwing up her hands.  
  
"Don't ask me" Leo said.  
  
The two parents looked at Melinda when she tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Come on lady-bug its time for bed" Piper said carrying the little girl up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Mommy is Alex going to be okay?" asked Melinda as she climbed into bed and had the blankets tucked around her.  
  
"I hope so honey" said Piper before she kissed her forehead. "Night baby"  
  
~*~  
  
"I sure hope Diane is okay" Piper said as she and Leo got ready for bed a few hours later.  
  
"I'm sure she is" Leo said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Piper as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Bathroom. Be right back" Leo said before winking at her and walking out. He walked across the wall and into the bathroom. Just as he was washing his hands and very cute guy shimmered in.  
  
"Ahh a angel" the guy said.  
  
"What the?" asked Leo confused. "Get out of her now!"  
  
"Im sorry I can't do that" the guy said before vanishing into a white mist and going into Leo's body.  
  
Leo sighed. "Much better. Ugh a lot of good in you" 


	2. I can't loose her

Piper turned over in her bed and looked over at the clock on her night table. It read 7:30am.  
  
"Oh shit!" yelled Piper as she fell out of bed. "Leo get up were late!"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up!" Leo said angrily. "Bitch you know I have to work"  
  
Piper stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe what Leo just said to her. He never called her anything mean for all the years she known him.  
  
"I have to work to you know?" said Piper getting angry to. "And I have a 3 year-old in there waiting for me to get her dressed feed her something and get her to preschool on time!"  
  
Leo then did something that Piper will never forget. He crossed the room and smacked her across the face. Piper took a step back her hand up to her face. Tears started forming in her eyes and spilled over.  
  
"Don't talk back to me ever again!" Leo said angrily as he orbed out.  
  
Piper sat on the bed and looked straight ahead in complete shock. She stood there for so long that when she looked over at the clock again she would really have to hurry.  
  
"Melinda come on get ready for school" Piper said as she entered the little girls' room trying hard not to cry again.  
  
"Mommy are we late?" asked Melinda sitting up. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No honey mommy's not hurt" Piper said as she quickly got Melinda dressed and hurried her down the stairs.  
  
"Your going to have toast today okay?" asked Piper as she hurried around the kitchen.  
  
Melinda stuck out her lower lip. "But you promised pancakes member?"  
  
"I know honey but I didn't realize how late it was" Piper replied as she got bread out of the pantry and put it in the toaster.  
  
"I WANT PANCAKES!!" Melinda screamed as she jumped up and down.  
  
Piper grabbed Melinda and yelled her up on the counter. "Listen. You are not having pancakes today. I'm sorry if you were all excited but you will have them another time!"  
  
"Mommy..don't yell at me" Melinda said tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Piper put her hand up to her mouth. She never yelled at Melinda before. She picked her up and held her close. "Oh my baby I'm so sorry"  
  
"Its okay mommy I'm not hungry" Melinda said sliding off of Piper's grip and going into the front hall.  
  
Leo orbed in then and grabbed Piper from behind. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Leo I'm just about to take Melinda to school and then go to the club to work on a couple of things" Piper said trembling.  
  
"Your lying to me!" Leo said angrily as he pushed Piper against a counter. "Don't ever lie to me"  
  
"I wasn't" Piper said starting to freak out.  
  
"Okay baby I'm sorry" Leo said kissing Piper on the forehead. "See you at supper"  
  
After Leo orbed out Piper didn't know what to do. She didn't even know that Melinda was in the hall watching the whole thing. Since she heard her daddy's voice she came running. Now she was trembling with fear.  
  
Piper turned her head and saw Melinda standing there finally. "Sweetie were going on a trip come on"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom where are we going?" asked Melinda when they were all in their car with their clothes.  
  
"I don't know yet honey" Piper said as she started the engine and took off.  
  
"But is it because of daddy?" asked Melinda when they were on the Golden Gate.  
  
"Yeah honey" Piper said sighing.  
  
All of a sudden Leo orbed into the passenger seat. "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes Leo" Piper said. "Since you hit me"  
  
"Bad daddy you hit mommy" Melinda said angrily.  
  
"Honey mommy is lying. I would never hit her" Leo said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Nu uh I saw it!" Melinda screamed. "Your bad just like Alex's daddy! Go away!"  
  
Leo looked at his daughter for a minute. He stuck out his hand and was about to hit the little girl when Piper slapped his arm away.  
  
"You touch her you asshole and your going to die" Piper said defensively.  
  
Leo shook his head and orbed out once again.  
  
"Wahhh!" Melinda cried. She was so scared. Her daddy didn't even try to hit her before. Why was he doing this now?  
  
"Honey calm down. Were going to a hotel tonight okay?" asked Piper trying to cheer her up.  
  
Melinda's cries drowned down. "A hotel? I like hotels"  
  
The jeep pulled into a cheap motel about 10:00pm that night. Piper carried her exhausted daughter into the room and set her on the bed gently. For the first time Piper sat on the bed and cried. She cried for her daughter. She shouldn't have to go through this. She knew from the start what happened to him. It's the demon. Oh god why him? Piper picked up the phone then and dialed the familiar numbers of her sister.  
  
"Hi!" a little voice said on the phone.  
  
"Hey Gracie this is Auntie Piper can I talk to mommy please?" asked Piper.  
  
"Moooooom!" yelled Grace. "Auntie Piper is on the phone!"  
  
"Piper?" asked Phoebe when she came on a few minutes later.  
  
"Phoebe" was all Piper could say before she burst into tears. "Phoebe I'm scared. He hit me. A demon possessed him. Please come get me"  
  
"Oh my god Leo?" Phoebe said in a hushed voice. "Honey where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Los Angeles. We've been traveling all night. I'm in Jim's motel number 7. Please come get me Phoebe" Piper said chocked up.  
  
"Sweetie I'm coming right away stay there" Phoebe said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Once Piper got Melinda in her pajamas and was settled she ran the water in the tub and got into it. The warm water soothed her and made her feel safe. She was just about dozing of when she thought she head something crash from the next room. She quickly put a towel around her and went into the room where Melinda was sleeping. The site Piper saw next she would never forget. Leo had picked up sleeping Melinda and held her close.  
  
"You come one step near us and I will kill her" Leo said treating.  
  
"No! Leo you can't do that please "Piper begged as she fell on her knees. "Don't take her from me. Melinda baby wake up honey!"  
  
"Mommy?" asked Melinda as she lifted her head. "Mommy what's going on?"  
  
"Leo your scaring here put her down!" Piper screamed.  
  
"Daddy?" Melinda said as her lip trembled. "Daddy let me go to mommy"  
  
"Honey you are staying with daddy for awhile. Mommy's been bad" Leo said.  
  
Melinda struggled to get down. She kicked him and waved her arms around furiously. Leo though being how tough he was held onto his daughter with a tight grip.  
  
"Leo please" Piper said. "She doesn't want to go with you!"  
  
"Well she has no choice!" Leo said angrily.  
  
"Mommy! No I wanna stay with mommy! Mommy come and get me!" Melinda cried tears running down her small rosy cheeks.  
  
"Honey mommy loves you remember that" Piper said.  
  
Leo looked around looking completely disgusted. "That's enough of that" That was the last thing he said before he orbed out with his daughter in his arms. 


	3. Orbor not

"Piper?" asked Phoebe softly as she entered the room where a minute before her niece was kidnapped.  
  
"Phoebe" Piper said as she got up from her spot on the floor. "Phoebe he has her!"  
  
Phoebe put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god Piper. Were going to get her back I promise you that"  
  
Piper went over to her baby sister and wrapped her arms around her back. She put her head on her sister's shoulder and cried. Her shoulders heaved up and down.  
  
"Shhh its okay honey you'll be fine" Phoebe said as she rubbed her sisters back comfortingly. "What demon possessed Leo?"  
  
"Umm" Piper said as she started packing the clothes. She looked awful with her blood shot eyes and tears stained face. "His name is Manim. He posses' good husbands until the husbands beat their wife to death. The vanquishing spell will only appear when he killed so many"  
  
"Oh god" Phoebe said rubbing her forehead. "Okay sweetie lets go and we'll call Paige and figure this out"  
  
On the car ride back Piper seemed awfully quiet. She hasn't seen her sister for almost a year now. Phoebe moved to Los Angeles with her little girl and Cole. She had been offered a column there.  
  
"Phoebe I missed you" Piper said as she looked out the window. More tears came into her eyes and threatened to spill over.  
  
"Honey I missed you to believe me" Phoebe said patting her sisters back. "I miss my big sister"  
  
~*~  
  
"So there's no vanquishing spell?!" asked Paige a few hours later. She orbed there a few minutes before.  
  
"Paige come on don't freak out" Piper said as she sat at the table drinking some coffee. "And no there isn't"  
  
"Well what the hell are we going to do now?!" asked Paige still in hysterics. "That asshole has my niece!"  
  
"Paige he isn't the asshole. He's possessed remember?" Piper said trying to explain.  
  
"Okay girls were all tired so lets just call it a night alright?" asked Phoebe who was holding Grace in her arms sleeping who insisted on staying up with them.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. "Melinda is missing! My baby!"  
  
"Piper honey just listen" Phoebe said in a soothing voice. "I don't think Leo will hurt her possessed or not. You are so tired and cranky it is not even funny. Just get even a couple hours of sleep. Please?"  
  
"Fine" Piper replied. She climbed up the stairs and into the spare room. She collapsed on it and was soon fast asleep. About an hour later she woke up to something climbing on the bed with her.  
  
"Melinda!" asked Piper excitedly.  
  
"Sorry Piper" Paige said. "Phoebe was kicking to much"  
  
Piper frowned but held the blankets up to her sister. Paige snuggled underneath them and then closer to her sister. They both fell asleep once again, except this time in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy I was good" Melinda said in a wavery voice. "Now can I go see mommy?"  
  
"Melinda I already told you no!" Leo yelled. "You can't see mommy for awhile. Its time for bed"  
  
"But mommy always tucked me in!" Melinda screamed starting to cry. "Daddy bring mommy here NOW!"  
  
Leo couldn't say another word. He walked out of the room and left Melinda in the dark. Poor Melinda ran to the door and tried to pry it open. He locked it. Daddy locked it. Melinda sat in a corner of the room and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Mommy" Melinda whispered. "Mommy come get me please"  
  
All of a sudden a swirl of blue and white lights appeared into the room. A women with black hair and tanned skin formed into the room.  
  
"Oh Melinda" the women said.  
  
Melinda looked up and gasped. She was scared that the lady wasn't there before. She huddled more closer into the corner. But yet she reminded her of mommy. The women held out her arms. Melinda looked curiously at them and then ran right into them.  
  
"Melinda I'm Aunty Prue" Prue said. "Don't be afraid."  
  
"Auntie Prue!" Melinda exclaimed. "I know about you! Mommy talks about you all the time!"  
  
Prue smiled. "That's right honey. I need you to do something special for aunty okay?"  
  
Melinda nodded. She liked this lady a lot.  
  
Prue continued. "I need you to be brave. Mommy will come for you I promised you that. Don't be afraid. Daddy will not harm you. Just be good for him. I have to go now honey. Aunty loves you"  
  
Prue put Melinda down and then once again materlized into blue and white orbs. Melinda watched them until they disappear. Melinda smiled. She was not afraid anymore. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep feeling safe.  
  
~*~  
  
Piper hurried down the stairs. She wanted to know if the spell appeared yet. She knew that it wouldn't but you never know. Piper looked down at the ground when she looked through the book that Paige had orbed here and found nothing.  
  
"Paige!" Piper exclaimed getting an idea. "Paige Phoebe come here!"  
  
The two girls rushed in expecting to see a demon hovering over Piper or something.  
  
"Piper what?" Paige asked completely out of breath.  
  
"You can orb to her!" Piper said excitedly. "Orb to Melinda and get her!"  
  
"Honey I don't know if that is such a good idea" Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"What other chance do we got?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige sighed. "Okay be right back" She orbed into a dozen lights as Piper and Phoebe watched her go off.  
  
Paige materialized back at the manor in Melinda's room. She found Melinda sleeping soundly in her bed. She quickly rushed over to her and picked her up gently.  
  
"Melly wake up honey Aunty's here" Paige said keeping a steady grip on Melinda's tiny form.  
  
"Aunty?" asked Melinda tiredly. "Aunty watch out!"  
  
Leo had come into the room when Paige wasn't looking. He took hold of Paige's hair and demanding to put Melinda down of he will pull the trigger of a gun he had behind her back. Paige shaking put Melinda down. Leo then grabbed her and put rope behind her back.  
  
"You can't get out of this witch." Leo sneered. "I made them espically for you" 


	4. Sorry

Hey sorry guys im going to be busy for a while and wont finish beaten for awhile.but don't worry I will finish it.my b-day is today! 


	5. Along with something happy has to be sad...

"Something's wrong" Piper said an hour after Paige left. "They should've been back about oh an hour a ago"  
  
Phoebe stood up. "I agree something's not right"  
  
"Well how are we suppose to get to Melinda and Paige then" Piper asked more frustrated then ever. "Leo could've done something to Paige!"  
  
"How are we suppose to get to them and every since.oh I got it! COLE!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Cole walked downstairs looking somewhat bewildered. "Huh?"  
  
"Cole shimmer Phoebe and I to the manor now! Come on!" Piper said in the most calmest voice she could do at this time.  
  
Cole knew he couldn't say no to this one. He grabbed both of the girls and shimmered them back to the manor. There they found Paige tied up and bruises are over her arms and face.  
  
"Oh my god Paige" Piper said as she ran to Paige, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Hey its okay" Paige said putting on the best smile that she could. "At least he didn't touch Melinda"  
  
Piper smiled a little as she untied her baby sister and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Well look who's here" said a voice coming from the hall. "Piper honey come give me a hug"  
  
Piper froze solid. She didn't know what to do. She turned very slowly to see Leo standing in the door frame. Melinda peeking out from behind him.  
  
"Melinda!" Piper exclaimed as she rushed for her daughter. Melinda on the other hand ran from her mom and into the parlor.  
  
"Mommy I'm not suppose to touch you. Daddy said he would hurt you if I did" Melinda said trembling using all of he strength not to run into her mommy's arms right now.  
  
"Piper freeze him and lets go!" Phoebe said wringling her hands, looking around as if she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Oh and what is the point in that Piper?" asked Leo. "As soon as I unfreeze I can track you down anyway"  
  
"Please Leo let me take Melinda" Piper said pleading. "She's scared"  
  
"No I can't let you do that" Leo said in a calming voice that was starting to annoy both Piper and Melinda.  
  
Piper had enough. She put her hands up and froze Leo. She grabbed Melinda from behind and quickly ran over to Cole and the others.  
  
"Go go!" Piper exclaimed. "He's not going to stay frozen for long!"  
  
The four people exited quickly and found themselves back at Pheobe's place looking at marker all over the walls.  
  
"Grace!" Phoebe yelled. "I totally forgot about her! What kind of mother am I?"  
  
"Honey calm down. We were only gone a minute. She did make one heck of a mess though" Cole said grimicing at the thought of cleaning all that up.  
  
Gracie took that time to come in then also covered in marker. "Mommy I made a picture. Isn't that nice?"  
  
Phoebe didn't know what to say. Her daughter was so pleased at the picture. "Honey mommy explained this to you. No markers on the wall"  
  
Grace pointed a pudgy finer at Phoebe. "YOU left me all alone"  
  
"Okay come on Gracie Bug mommy has to work" Cole said steeping in between and picking up the little girl. "Lets give you a bath and then help daddy take your beautiful picture off of the wall"  
  
When Cole and Grace left the rest of the girls took the time to look into the book as fast as they could cause Leo wasn't going to stay frozen for very long.  
  
"Ouch" Paige exclaimed as she sat up from her seat on the couch.  
  
"Honey are you okay?" asked Piper concerned.  
  
"Yeah fine keep looking" Paige said giving Piper a reassuring glance.  
  
"You guys I think I found something" Phoebe said as she turned the book over so the other two girls could see to.  
  
"The vanquishing spell on how to kill Manim.that wasn't there before" said Piper confused.  
  
All of a sudden writing started appearing on the bottom of the page. Tears came to all three of the girls eyes when they read what is said.  
  
To my loving sisters.  
  
Here is a special gift for you. I love you all take care.  
  
Prue  
  
"We love you to Prue" Paige said smiling as she looked at her other sisters. "Okay lets do this everybody ready?"  
  
Leo choose that moment to orb in then. He looked pretty pissed off. Piper quickly put Melinda behind her and held onto her hands.  
  
"You can't keep my from you" Leo sneered as he took a step towards them.  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Piper. "Well I'm tired and I want my husband back"  
  
Piper threw up her hands and Leo stood solid in his tracks. The charmed ones quickly recited the spell and watched Leo go off in sparks. They looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Mommy where's daddy?" asked Melinda coming out from behind Piper.  
  
"Oh no" Piper said trying to get gaps of air. "You guys where is Leo. He was suppose to come back"  
  
"Piper honey" a voice said from behind them. They all looked behind and saw transparent Leo floating a little bit above the ground.  
  
"No Leo!" Piper snapped. "Your not dead!"  
  
"Piper honey don't be mad. It was my time. Take care of Melinda for me. Daddy loves you both" was the last thing Leo said before mystically disappearing.  
  
"No!" cried Piper as tears poured down her cheeks as she picked up Melinda and held her close. "No Leo come back"  
  
~*~  
  
Leo floated up into a white mist. He couldn't see very well and was starting to get a little nervous. He suddenly saw a women he knew very well. She was dressed in a white robe.  
  
"Prue?" asked Leo.  
  
The women smiled. "Yeah Leo its me. I have to tell you something. Your not suppose to die. Something happened. Were going to get you back down there soon"  
  
"Thanks Prue" Leo said softly. "I don't' know what I would've done here"  
  
"Leo there's something else. Piper's pregnant. The elders said that only you or the baby has to live. They left the choice up to you.  
  
Okay I don't think Piper would've frozen Leo right away because she would've been in to much of a shock to actually think about that. And yes the Jeniffer Lopez movie "Enough" was my inspiration. I love that movie so much. Anyway R&R please. 


	6. Everything will be fine someday

"Mommy where's daddy?" asked Melinda in between sobs. "Mommy get daddy for me!"  
  
Piper fell to the ground and put her hands to her face. She started sobbing. What did I do? I killed my husband. I'm not supposed to do that. I'm a Charmed One. I'm not supposed to kill innocents.  
  
"Piper honey" Phoebe said as she knelt down beside Piper her own tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"No!" Piper snapped as she cried. "This wasn't suppose to happen"  
  
Phoebe put her arms around Piper's shoulder and was surprised when Piper slapped them away. She tried again and this time she got Piper collapsing into her comforting arms.  
  
"Phoebe this has to be a mistake" Piper sobbed.  
  
"Shh honey we'll find out something" Phoebe said hoping in her mind that they would.  
  
~*~  
  
"Piper's pregnant again!" asked Leo both surprised and excited.  
  
"Yes Leo" Prue said in a calming voice.  
  
"I already made my choice" Leo said his back turned to Prue. "I want my baby to live. I can stay up here"  
  
"Leo" Prue started to say.  
  
Leo turned around. "All Piper ever wanted was to have a whole bunch of kids running around the house. She will get that now"  
  
"Honey she wanted that with you though" Prue pointed out.  
  
"I already made my decision" Leo said getting frustrated. "Is there any chance I get to tell Piper myself?"  
  
Prue nodded. "But you have to go now. Remember Leo this will be the last time you will be able to talk to Piper for a long time"  
  
Leo nodded. He wasn't ready for this. Of course he wasn't ready. He died around 2 hours ago and he had to tell his wife that she was carrying another baby and that he wouldn't be around to raise it with her. Leo materialized into blue lights and faded out.  
  
~*~  
  
Piper and Melinda were asleep in each other's arms in Phoebe's bedroom. Their eyes were bloodshot and cheeks were tearstained. Piper woke up finally feeling like she slept forever. She got the familiar feeling that Leo was in the room. She shook her head. That can't happen.  
  
"Honey?" asked Leo as he stepped closer to Piper.  
  
Piper gasped. She was right. He was right behind her. "Leo?"  
  
Leo held out his arms and Piper ran into them. She buried her face into his chest and cried. After a while the crying slowed down and Piper was able to talk.  
  
"I knew you would come back" Piper said smiling.  
  
"Honey I came to say goodbye and to tell you something" Leo said sadly trying to hold back his own tears.  
  
"No!" Piper snapped. "You can't leave me Leo!"  
  
"Piper listen. You're pregnant. The elders said only one of us can live. I choose the baby. Honey you will do fine. I will miss you always but you will be fine" Leo said. By then tears were streaming down his face.  
  
Piper clenched up her fists and shook her head. "Leo no. Please Leo you can't do this to me. You stay with me. I can't do this alone"  
  
"Honey you will do just fine I promise you that" Leo said before turning his head as if he heard something. "Piper I have to go now listen to me for a minute"  
  
Piper stood very still. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all they'd been through the last couple of days and he has to leave me. Tears were sliding down her cheeks very slowly. She tried to wipe them away with no success.  
  
"Piper I will always love you. I have to do this. For our baby. Please honey you have to understand. Do this for our baby" Leo said softly.  
  
"But but" Piper stammered tears filling up in her eyes again. "I want you"  
  
Leo held his arms out to Piper once more. "Come here my girl"  
  
Piper stood still and shook her head. She was angry. She was angry at Leo for leaving her. He was not supposed to do that. He was his husband. It was bad enough when Prue left her and now Leo. This cannot be happening. Leo sighed he went over to Piper and hugged her despite her struggles of getting free.  
  
"Honey please don't get mad" Leo said. "I have to go now. Give Melinda all my love and to the baby"  
  
Piper nodded. What else could she do. Her cries turned into uncontroablly sobs as she put her hands up to her mouth to try to stop them. Leo went over to sleeping Melinda and gently stroked some of her hair away from her face. He kissed he forehead. He then turned to Piper and blew a kiss at her one more time before orbing out.  
  
"No!" Piper screamed finally. "Leo come back!"  
  
"Mommy?" asked Melinda crying. "Mommy daddy's not coming back"  
  
Piper looked at her daughter she was right. Leo was not coming back and she was going to have to live with that. She walked over to the bed and went under the covers. She didn't want Leo gone but she couldn't orb him out of there and bring him down to her. This was going to take awhile but she would get better. Piper watched her daughter until she fell asleep again. She then put her hand on her stomach. She smiled. Everything was going to be fine someday. 


End file.
